Hacer el amor con otro
by Mslyth
Summary: Holap esta historia la subi hace tiempo...pero ahora la subi un poquito mejor con el formato Htm espero que la lean y me dejen un revieusito


Un rayo de luz se filtró por las cortinas de ceda, revelando 2 esmeraldas que se escondían bajo unos parpados , el chico de cabello azabache  miró a su lado izquierdo y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus esmeraldas ,recordó  lo que había pasado la noche anterior , las manos de su acompañante entrelazadas con las suyas , vio la sonrrisa en el cuerpo del chico rubio mientras dormía   pensando que el amor que se habían profesado era reciproco , quien iba a decirle hace unos años que iba a estár acostado en una cama siendo abrazado amorosamente por _Draco__ Malfoy_  su "peor enemigo" buscando un abrazo que no era ese, pensando que pudo haberlo encontrado en el ....pero no lo era , no era la persona que el amaba  y por la que suspiraba  ...no era Tom ryddle.
    
    _Amanecer con el a mi costado no es igual_
    
    _que__ estar contigo_
    
    _no__ es que este mal ni hablar_
    
    _pero__ le falta madurar es casi un niño_

Harry acariciaba el brazo que rodea su cintura , y no puede evitar sentir esa piel como de nieve y notar  ese pelo que parece un trozo de sol ...y recordar las caricias propinadas  a ellos y por ellos  tan tiernas y suaves  , tan delicadas como su dueño ,tan frágil y tierno  no era en nada comparable con  Tom  su piel trigueña y sus ojos escarlata que en vez de amor  despedían odio y rencor a pesar de que Harry lo amaba tanto   recordaba sus caricias que en vez de eso parecían una tortura no podían compararse con el amor que Draco le profesaba  pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en que podía ser Tom quien estuviera con el y no el pequeño dragón  tan delicado parecía que  se rompería  ¿cómo pudo pensar encontrar a Tom en el?.
    
    _blanco__ como el yogurt_
    
    _sin__ ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho_
    
    _fragilidad__ de flor_
    
    _nada__ que ver con mi perverso favorito___

Nadie niega que haya disfrutado las caricias de Draco .......Pero nunca era como Tom  faltaba  Pasión ,deseo, fuerza, incluso odio jamás en la vida hubiera esperado extrañar  las cicatrices, los razguños y las heridas que tom le propinaba, siempre era mas dolor que otra cosa en sus encuentros , con Draco era tan distinto ...pero ¿realmente lo disfrutaba? ¿realmente sentía sin la necesidad de  arañazos mordidas y movimientos bruscos? No el sabía que no , pero para Draco  había sido la mejor noche de su vida, convencerse de que  Harry lo "amaba" tambien había sido lo mejor , seguia durmiendo pero harry lo sabía le dijo muchas veces que lo amaba ...Harry tambien lo quería , pero jamás lo amaría como a Tom.
    
    _sin__ tus uñas arañandome la espalda_
    
    _sin__ tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia_
    
    _sin__ tu lengua envenenando mi garganta_
    
    _sin__ tus dientes que torturan_
    
    _y__ endulzan yo no siento nada_
    
    Jamás sería lo mismo , y debía aceptarlo nada de lo que  Draco dijera o hiciera se compararía con Tom el era malo, sadico y Draco no  a pesar de ello faltaba toda la magia, faltaba el te amo mezclado con el te odio , faltaba el escozor de cada beso y el fuego de cada caricia , faltaba sentir la muerte en cada  poro de su cuerpo , faltaba el aire contaminado de sed de venganza y faltaba todo el amor y  que harry sentía por tom , que aunque quisiera jamás sentiría por Draco.
    
    _Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no_
    
    _no__ es la misma cosa_
    
    _no__ hay estrellas de color rosa_
    
    _no__ destilan los poros del cuerpo_
    
    _ambrosia__ salpicada de te quieros_
    
    _Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no_
    
    _es__ como no hacer nada_
    
    _falta__ fuego en la mirada___
    
    _falta__ dar el alma en cada beso___
    
    _y__ sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo___

¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para creer que podría sustituir a Tom con Draco  , a pesar de lo que aparenta, Draco es dulce y tierno, Harry quizo vengar el engaño de Tom  Pero no lo logró Draco era tan diferente a el , tan dulce que incluso su respiración fundida con la de Harry empalagaba  costaba retenerla , y su pelo no era en nada parecido , el de Draco era rubio parecía trigo en flor y el de Tom parecía un cielo negro , y que decir de su cuerpo , Draco aún era un niño Igual que el mientras tom tenía los musculos muy marcados y definidos, y su sonrrisa, La de draco despedía dulzura y la de tom ....Odio.
    
    _Quise olvidarte con el_
    
    _quise__ vengar todas tus infidelidades_
    
    _y__ me salio tan mal_
    
    _que__ hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire_
    
    _los__ mechones de tu pelo negro crespo_
    
    _tus__ caderas afiladas y escurridas_
    
    _esa__ barba que raspaba como lija___
    
    _y__ tu sonrisa retorcida___
    
    _son__ lo mejor que hay en mi vida___

Draco despertó y soltó su abrazo , se incorporó y besó a Harry  en sus ojos se podía leer la felicidad de despertar a su lado sin embargo Harry volteo su cara en dirección contraria, seco sus lagrimas y le devolvió el beso , era tan tierno y dulce talvez solo talvez si podría llegar a amarlo pero jamás sería tom y jamás sentiría de nuevo a tom y tendría que conformarse con hacer el amor con otro.
    
    _Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no no es la misma cosa_
    
    _no__ hay estrellas de color rosa_
    
    _no__ destilan los poros del cuerpo_
    
    _ambrosia__ salpicada de te quieros_
    
    _Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no_
    
    _es__ como no hacer nada_
    
    _falta__ fuego en la mirada___
    
    _falta__ dar el alma en cada beso___
    
    _y__ sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo___

FIN.


End file.
